


School for Werewolves

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [140]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles Stilinski implied, Werewolf Mates, brief Peter Hale - Freeform, brief Talia Hale - Freeform, of course it's Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/15/18: “pack, polite, keep”Diving head first into the trope that werewolves recognize their mates at any age, even very young.





	School for Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/15/18: “pack, polite, keep”
> 
> Diving head first into the trope that werewolves recognize their mates at any age, even very young.

“Your assignment is to write about what it means to be pack,” teacher said.

Derek’s chin hit his chest. How boring!

Derek needed to know what _mate_ meant.

Why did everyone keep telling him he was too young to know?

He was nine years old!

Ever since he’d smelled that little boy who smelled nicer than anything Derek ever smelled before, he’d wanted to know.

“Maybe he’s your mate,” Uncle Peter said which made Mama angry. She’d shouted, “Peter, be polite!”

Now all Derek thought about was the laughing little boy tugging at his mother’s hand in the grocery store.


End file.
